New Bride 2 AFTER THE CREDITS Journey to Babel
by Ster J
Summary: Amanda and Spock discuss his duties as the last of the Line.


Title: AFTER THE CREDITS Journey to Babel

Author: Ster Julie

Series: TOS

Characters Spock, Amanda

Rating: G

Part 1/1

A/N: Well, I suppose I am stuck in a JtoB frame of mind.

--ooOoo--

Last of the Line

"What's wrong, Baby?"

Spock sighed. No matter what he said to his mother, he could not break Amanda of calling him by that name. He was grateful that she only did it when they were alone.

"How do you know that something is wrong?" he asked.

"Spock, I learned long ago how to read every out of place hair on your face, down to the eyelashes," Amanda stated. "I can see that something is wrong."

Spock took a long time to reply. "Mother," he said at last, "perhaps you and Father should look for a new bride for me."

Amanda studied her son for a moment. "What brought this on?"

"I have a responsibility to the clan as last of the line," he replied.

Amanda tipped her head to the side in a kind of shrug. "Well," she answered slowly, "we could look for someone for you, Spock, but I think you have a perfect candidate right where you are."

"Who?" Spock asked with trepidation.

Amanda smiled fondly. "That head nurse obviously adores you."

Spock sighed. He had long felt like prey in the good nurse's sights.

"I will consider it, Mother," Spock answered, not sure himself if he was lying or not. "In the meantime, I will be sending a . . . sample . . . to the Vulcan Medical Center for storage, just in case."

"'Sample'?" Amanda repeated innocently. Despite his best efforts,

Spock blushed verdantly.

"Sperm sample," he whispered, ducking his head shyly.

"Well, all right," Amanda replied, smothering a grin, "but I think you should give Nurse Chapel another look." She studied her son further. "What brought all this on, anyway?"

Spock hid his face from his mother. Long before he left home, Sarek had forbidden Spock from doing or saying anything that would upset his mother. This information would fall under that stricture.

"I cannot say," Spock said at last.

Amanda circled her son until she could look into his face. "You cannot or you will not?" she asked softly.

Spock looked at his mother. "I should not say it."

Amanda lightly traced her fingers over Spock's arm. He could sense her projected loving concern and acceptance.

"What brought this on?" she repeated gently.

Spock sighed heavily and took his mother's hand between his own. It took several tries to get his voice to work properly.

"I have had seven life-threatening experiences since I left Vulcan," he said carefully.

Amanda shrugged. "So?" she declared. "You had five life-threatening experiences before you left home! Life is a series of risks. Without risk, we might as well stay in the womb. But even that was risky for you and me both. I almost lost you before you were born, twice!"

Spock favored his mother with a faint smile. "'Life is a series of risks'? You sound like James T. Kirk," he teased.

"Well," she responded, "then I am in good company." Amanda looked around conspiratorially. Finding the two of them alone, she leaned in and kissed her son's cheek. "I'm so glad you are feeling better, Baby," she cooed, "and I want to thank you again for saving your father's life. I don't know what I would have done if . . ."

"Sh," Spock said gently, laying two fingers across his mother's trembling lips. "'It' did not occur. There is no logic on dwelling on what didn't happen."

Amanda looked at her son long and lovingly. "Remember what I said about risks, Spock" she said at last. "Not recklessness, mind you, but worthwhile risks. Look at the incredible risk I took leaving home and marrying an -alien!"- Spock raised a wry eyebrow in response. "I wouldn't change it for the universe. Please, risk being happy, uh, loved, uh, fulfilled. That's it! Fulfilled."

Spock was hard pressed not to smile as his loquacious mother groped for just the right word. Instead he leaned in toward Amanda and spoke quietly.

"I already am loved," he stated simply and he held out his hands to Amanda for the ritual filial embrace. Amanda locked her gaze with her precious son for many moments before they reluctantly broke contact.

Spock threw back the covers of his sickbed and rose to escort his mother to the door. After one step Spock's legs buckled. Amanda grabbed his arm and helped him back to bed.

"I rose too quickly," Spock muttered.

"See, Spock?" Amanda pointed out. "Even getting out of bed can be life-threatening some days."

"In the future, I will endeavor to get out of bed more carefully," Spock promised in a teasing tone.

"See that you do," Amanda responded in kind.

END 


End file.
